XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms
The XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (aka Heavyarms '''or '''Gundam Zero-Three) is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Gundam WIng. It was the third of Operation Meteor's five Gundams. Created by Doktor S while hiding in the L3 colony cluster, it was designed with maximum firepower in mind. Literally a walking arsenal, Gundam Heavyarms was piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Gundam Scientist Doktor S, the Heavyarms was developed in the L3 Colonies under the financial support of the Barton Foundation. The design Concept of the Heavyarms was for it to have an extraordinary amount of guns: a heavy fire role. In the case that the Heavyarms uses up all its ammo, it features a retractable army knife on its right arm to engage enemies in close combat. When Heero Yuy borrowed the Heavyarms to engage in a duel with Zechs Merquise in his Tallgeese, the Heavyarms was refitted to mount a fixed beam saber under the Beam Gatling. When its beam gatling is not in use, it can be stored on the backpack. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :A machine cannon concealed within the clavical armor of the Heavyarms. Sports stronger power than the vulcan guns. ;*Vulcan Cannon :Mounted within the head of the Heavyarms, they are weak against Mobile Suits, and are used to intercept missiles. ;*Homing Missile :Stored within the shoulders of the Heavyarms, they are fired at an enemy with a lock-on. More of these are stored in the Katoki redesign. (24) ;*Micro Missile :Two pods each containing twelve micromissiles are mounted on the legs of the Heavyarms. The missiles are slightly smaller than normal missiles. More of these are included in the Katoki redisign. (56) ;*Chest Gatling Cannon :Two high power gatling guns are mounted within the chest of the Heavyarms. When in use, the chest armor opens up, and the guns are fired. They are powerful enough to deal significant damage to Gundanium armor. ;*Beam Gatling Gun :Mounted on the left arm of the Heavyarms, the Beam Gatling Gun also serves as a shield. When not in use, it can be carried on the back. This weapon can also deal serious damage to Gundanium Alloy due to its beam ammunition. When Heavyarms was modified by Trowa for Heero's duel with Zechs, the left forearm was removed and the gatling gun was made to drop away when it's ammunition is used up to reveal a fixed beam saber connected to the upper arm. In the Katoki redesign, this weapon is changed into a shell firing type, with the ammo drum mounted on the back. Another change is that while the TV version had its Beam Gatling Gun mounted over the left arm, the Katoki redesign has made it into a handheld weapon. The shield was made into a removable add-on as seen on the upcoming MG model kit and can be mounted on the Gatling Gun or on Heavyarms left forearm. ;*Army Knife :Mounted on the bottom right arm of the Heavyarms. When used, it is extended forward. However, it has limited capabilities as its blade is considerably short. In the Katoki redesign, the knife is a removable add-on, placed on the bottom of the right arm, rather than a permanent fixture. ;*Beam Saber :An additional weapon fitted onto the Heavyarms in preparation for Heero's rematch with Zechs. When the Beam Gatling is out of ammo, it can be detached, revealing the beam saber fixed to the upper arm of the Heavyarms. ;*Igel Armament :A set of extra weapons for the Katoki redesign, making its debut in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. Two large missile pods on each shoulder, two small pods on each leg, and a pair of treads attached to the legs for better ground mobility. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-destruct System History With financial backing from the Barton Security Group, Gundam Heavyarms was designed for use in the first Operation Meteor plan which involved a colony drop and subsequent "extinction level event" on Earth. Gundam Heavyarms, along with its four companion Mobile Suits, was to be used to control the ensuing chaos after the colony drop. Gundam Heavyarms was to be piloted by the son of the head of the Barton Security Group, Trowa Barton. The Gundam design teams, however, did not want their creations used as weapons of mass murder and decided to wage the war for colony independence in their own way. Coming up with a new plan for Operation Meteor, Doktor S killed the original Trowa Barton. An anonymous young mobile suit mechanic took over as the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, adopting the name of its former pilot. Gundam Heavyarms' primary weapon was its beam gatling in a shielded housing on its left arm. Heavyarms also relied on missile launchers housed in pods on its shoulders and legs, dual gatling guns housed in the chest, dual machine cannons mounted on its torso, and dual vulcan cannons mounted in the head. Such a large arsenal comes with a drawback, however, as the Gundam Heavyarms ran out of ammunition relatively quickly. It had a small but lethal "army knife" mounted on its right forearm for close combat in such instances. As Operation Meteor escalated into a full-fledged war between OZ and the five Gundams, it became clear that the battle would eventually have to be fought in space. Since Gundam Heavyarms was designed primarily for ground-based combat, it would need to be upgraded for space combat. Sally Po and Howard would find the Gundam Heavyarms and perform the necessary upgrades before returning it to young Trowa Barton, who was forced to abandon it on Earth as he returned to space. Some of the improvements included extra vernier thrusters and a second beam gatling mounted on its left arm. Variants ;*XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai ;*XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms ;*Gundam Sky-High Arms ;*Gundam Super-Armed Tank Picture Gallery XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Front View Lineart XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H - Gundam Heavyarms - Back View Lineart HeavyarmsEarlyDesigns.jpg|The early designs of Gundam Heavyarms XXXG-01H1K.jpg|Artwork of Heavyarms EW by Hajime Katoki Heavyarms-igel.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Igel 1305337404680.jpg|Heavyarms ver. Ka with Igel Armament, from Glory of Losers Mg-ew-heavyarms.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 Gundam Heavy Arms EW BWBKY.jpg|Gundam heavyarms equip with flying pack Notes *The first design of Gundam Heavyarms was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gundam Heavyarms design was American and had clown motifs. Some of its early designs also have its beam gatling mounted on its left shoulder instead of being hand-carried. External Links *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms on MAHQ.net